I Can't Loose Her Again
by YouNEVERknewme
Summary: Clove moves in from somewhere else. She's Been to this scool before and remembers everyone. Will that be a problem? first FanFic sooooo... BE NICE
1. Chapter 1

Most Charachters belong to Suzanne Collins

Please review!

IDC if there are Flames but Review

* * *

Characters belong to Suzanne Collins

Chapter one

Cato's Pov

All I could remember was the sound of her laugh. It was the sweet tinkling of a bell. Heck I haven't heard it since we were twelve. Ah Clove, I've had the hugest crush on her since we were twelve and still do. She had dark raven hair that flowed to her back a tall lush body and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. It's sad that she moved from sunny California to the cloudy, rainy Washington. I really missed her and I hope she still remembered me.

"CATO"

"What Hillary?"

"Can you play baseball with me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I have homework to do but I promise to play later."

"You promise"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

It was so easy to please my little sister. Along with her I had two twin brothers that were older than me named Conrad and Charles. Also I had a really annoying older sister named Tiffany and me and Hillary. I walked up to my room, shut the door and started on my homework when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller and muttered "Crap"

"Hello"

"CATO"

"Hey Glimmer"

"Whatcha doin"

Sometimes my girlfriend was really annoying oh and BTW my girlfriend is the head cheerleader and I was the captain of the football team along with my best friend Peeta, Marvel, And Gale. Finnick, Clove's older brother was on until they moved.

"Homework"

"Me too can you help me?"

"Um no I'm busy"

"CATO" she wined

"No"

"Fine, love you"

"Yeah yeah bye"

I really wonder why I got with her in the first place I mean she is one of the most annoying people in the world. Ah, I remember it was because I was lonely and I just kissed her and we got together. I let out a long sigh maybe I'll find someone different. I finished the rest of my homework and went to bed.

The next morning as I drove to Panem High school I saw a familiar but out of place car but before I could think about it anymore my buds came and basically tackled my car.

"Where have you been you're late!" cried by best friend Peeta

"Uh school hasn't started yet and its twenty minutes before first bell. "

He grinned sheepishly and said "well sorry for not having a watch"

I laughed and we walked inside. We spent the twenty minutes before class being boys and fooling around. When the bell rang I went to the first class history with Gale. When my teacher Ms. Effie started teaching a girl ran into the classroom panting and out of breath. "Well well well who do we have here?" She murmured. The girl handed her a slip and stood at the front very awkwardly. Then Ms. Effie smiled and said " Okay class we have a new student her name is Clove Odair I hope you welcome her to the circle."

Clove Odair, that name hit me like a bowling ball Clove! I wanted to jump up in my seat but she showed no sign of recognition when her eyes scanned the room.

"Why don't you sit next to Cato over there Clove?" Ms. Effie said.

"Sure"

The she started walking down the aisle towards the seat I was sitting in and sat down next to me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

She talked to me, she really talked to me. For the rest of the class all I did was stare at her hair and her eyes. When class was over I found out that we had five out of the nine we had. So all day my boys looked at me like I wasn't the Cato they knew and I knew they were right because I had fallen in love.

Clove's Pov

It all started on the day before my birthday. It was the sunniest day in the town of Forks, Washington. My day started the same wake, up eat breakfast, meet up with my best friend Anna and go to school. We were in the car that day when she asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I told her I wanted a sunny day and here it was, the sky was blue and the sun was shining warm. When we got there Anna's boyfriend Justin met up with her and they started making out.

"Fuck guys, do you really have to do that right in front of me?" I asked.

They pulled apart sheepishly and gave me an apology. I really couldn't blame them for doing that, after a few years Justin had finally asked Anna out and they have been together ever since. Justin always acted a little weird but I really never noticed or asked him about it but if Bella was happy, I was happy. Bella never let me feel like a third wheel to the couple because I was never left out of anything.

We went to class like any normal day and we had so much fun fun because we had almost every class together and by almost every class I mean ONE and that was History. Everything changed that day at home. As I was going upstairs to do my homework my mother called me to her.

"Clove"

"Yeah mom"

"We're moving"

"WHAT, What about Anna and all my other friends?"

"Honey, the weather is bad for my health and we're going back to California. Think about it, you can go swimming again. You were always complaining on how it was too cold to swim."

"Ok"

I went up to sulk and past my brother's room. I asked him if He heard about the move and He said yeah and He was fine about it and He would see his old friend again. My twin brother was the best bro in the world but sometimes He can be soooo annoying. I started packing all the things I wanted to take and that took me the rest of the night. The next day I said goodbye to Anna and Justin and got in the van. I waved until they were out of sight.

I didn't get to go to school until two weeks after because I had to unload all my stuff and when I finally did it was 12:00am on the day we had to go to school.

I forgot to set my alarm so I got up one minute late. You might think that it's not a big deal but I am never late to school and one minute is a big difference in my life. Because I take forever and I need to do extra things because it is the first day.

Just as I got to school the bell rang. I rushed into the office to get my schedule. I told the lady in the desk my problem and she nodded and gave me my schedule and a note to take to the teacher. I literally ran to class and when I got there I was panting and trying to catch my breath. The teacher introduced me to the class and told me to go sit by this guy named Cato. Cato, that rung a bell and I started to remember all the class mates I forgot when I left but I did not let my face show any recognition. The entiere class I felt Cato looking at me so I said "Hey"

"hey" He replied and we just sat there in silence until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long but i had this thing called writer's block and i went on vacation and forgot to bring my laptop soooo...****it might be short ****thanks to all who reviewed**

**enjoy**

Characters belong to Suzanne Collins

* * *

Chapter Two

As soon as the bell rang I dashed out of class to my locker. I was going so fast I almost tripped in the door way. I had gym next and I needed my gym clothes. This school is a school that trains students in self - defense. We trained with weapons like knives, swords, Bows and arrows and hand to hand combat. I know, crazy right but I loooved it.

I got to my locker and put in the combo to open it**.**

"Hey" He said.

"Hey Cato"

"How do you know it was me?"

"I can tell the future"

"Oh"

Why did He have to be so cute?

"Oh by the way you dropped you papers."

He gave me a stack of papers that all had my name and handwriting on them. I grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks"

"Hey, do you want me to introduce you to my friends?"

"Yeah I would love to see Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Annie, Johanna and Marvel again."

"What! How the fuck do you know them?"

"Uh…. Let me see I used to go to this school and they were my best friends along with some other people."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

I looked at my watch, shoved my papers in my locker, said good bye to Cato and rushed off to go get changed. As I was walking into the gym I heard a girl's voice say

"DUCK"

I did as I was told and dropped to the ground and an arrow whized by over my head and hit the target behind it. I looked around and saw a girl with long brown hair and bright grey eyes lower her bow. I walked to the knife throwing station and looked at the array of knives. I picked up the longest one that was about a foot long and called

"You might want to duck yourself" and threw the knife at her, she must have had good timing and fast reflexes because she ducked right when the knife was right about to hit her smack in between the eyes.

"Nice shot Clover!"

"You too Katnip"

I smiled at my old nickname. When I threw a knife I NEVER missed it was the same with Katniss and her bow and arrows. She also trained with a crossbow but not as much as her original archery weapons. We spent the rest gym talking and catching up with each other. The coach didn't care because after He saw my throw He put me in the advanced class with the rest of the sophomores and seniors. Nothing else exciting happen except Marvel seeing me and basically attacked me to give me a hug.

At lunch I saw Cato and Katniss sitting at a table big enough for all our friends. Almost everybody recognized me even though I haven't been at this school in like forever. I bought my lunch and sat down between Kat and Cato. I started to talk to Katniss about going to the beach. She agreed to this and suggested if everyone came with us. While we were talking everyon else was

Cato's Pov

After I Clove left to go to gym I caught up with Peeta and Marvel to go to history. While we were walking Marvel asked me this

"Do you like Clove, Cato?"

I could've sworn I was blushing. I was the star of the school everyone knew me and all wanted to go out with me but I was going with glimmer and was planning to dump her sometime soon.

"Yeah why"'

"I don't know just asking"

Yeah right. When we walked in we saw glimmer making faces at me while Peeta looked at her in disgust.

" What's wrong with her?" He asked

"I really don't know" Marvel replied.

For about five minutes after that we started to talk about the most random things in the world. Then the teacher came in and started teaching the most boring lesson on American history. It was lunch after and we walked to the cafeteria I brought lunch from home and sat down where Katniss was sitting. I saw Clove coming over and after she sat down she started to talk to Katniss. While they were talking the rest of our friends finished getting their food and sat down. Then they she announced that they were going to the beach on the holiday that was coming up and that we were all invited.

After lunch i had gym. Gym seemed to be the favorite class out of all the classes in the school cirriculum 'cause you got to play with waepons!. I had this calls with Joanna. I give this warning to you DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE JOANNA. Sh may seem like an angel but dont get on her bad side or you're dead. Litterally. I got to hack heads off dummies all period and it was fun.

I had fun the rest of the week and the next. i hung out with Clove And others and they were all great. Well there always next weekend was our beach trip everybody showed up at Katniss's house. We split up into the different cars and were on our way. We even invited glimmer who I dumped but she was surprisingly fine with that so she became one of our best friends. We were listening to the most random songs on the radio and after about an hour in the car we finally got to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry for not updating sooner **

**PLEASE review **

* * *

I'm not going to lose her again.

Characters belong to Suzanne Collins and Stephanie Meyer

Clove's Pov

Characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

We were in the car talking our heads off and laughing like idiots at the most random things in the world like unicorns and bacon. We were in a car that fit like 9 people so we all went in the same vehicle. Peeta was at the wheel talking with Marvel. While we were talking I kept looking at a familiar blonde head. I loved the way his eyes lit up when He laughed at something and I don't think I can ever forget his smile. I knew Cato liked me and I liked him too but, I wasn't ready to give in. My heart was broken before and I learned never to let my guard down, or you might get your heart killed.

_Flash back_

_Clove was walking in the halls with Anna at her old school. She rounded a corner and she saw her boy friend talking to his friend._

_"I had lots of fun at that party last night." He said_

_She was mad; there was a party and He didn't invite her._

_"What'd you do?"_

_He got in close and started whispering. She picked up the words "sex…drinking….. Fun….. With girls….. Kissed like never before…. _

_"Oh and I'm going to dump Clove now and I won that bet by the way. Pay up"_

_His friend took the money out of his pocket and handed it over. He later came to her and like he said, broke up with her. As she was starting to cry Anna caught up with her and told her that he only dated her 'cause she was hot and he cheated on her the entire time with a girl named Cassie. It was also told to her that he bet a friend that he can go out with Clove Waters for a year and a half._

_She Started crying right there. _**Let's get this one fact straight Clove was hurt **

I spent about twenty minutes thinking about that. After about an hour the ride got annoying because Marvel kept asking if we were there yet every five minute, and every time Johanna would slap him in the head. After the one 100th "are we there yet" we finally got there. We pulled up at the cabin we rented and got settled. My room had a wonderful view of the ocean I shared it with Katniss, Madge and Annie.

Let's go down to the shore now!" Somebody, probably Johanna called through the house. We all agreed happily and rushed to put or suits on. This was going to be a fun night; we spent the day swimming and laughing and eating lay the idiots we are and we had a blast. After the entire day at the beach we went back to the house and got the things needed for a campfire. As we went back down I saw Marvel tackle Glimmer and then giving her a kiss. That got a chuckle out of me because it was funny and I remembered being like that; happy and carefree. I mean I know that I may be a little disclosed form everyone but it's just that my pride was wounded and that CAN'T happen again.

Cato's Pov

We were all heading down to the beach. As I was walking I saw Marvel Tackle Glimmer and they went tumbling into the water. When they got up they were laughing like crazy. I looked over at Clove, who was staring at them with a distant look in her eye. I walked over and nudged her

"You okay?", I asked

"Yah"

"Oh Okay then"

I was feeling really bad for her. I mean she had this look like she was broken and the way that she looked at her friends made me think that she was remembering something really bad. Well whatever it was I was going to find out. Clove then came over and nudged me.

"I know you like me Cato" she murmured

That got a blush out of me.

"I like you too but I don't want to be in a relationship yet. I want to become friends first and see how that works out"

That caught me by surprise. I readily agreed to her idea because I wanted that too. She smiled at me with thankfulness in her eyes and walked to go hand out with marvel and Glimmer.

During the campfire we played a game of chubby bunny and Marvel won. After that we went back to the house and we went to our separate rooms. I shared my room with Peeta and Finnick. After the long wait for the bathroom I finally took a shower and got into bed thinking about all that had happened.

Clove's POV

After the beach that day we got back to our room. After taking a shower I talked to my roommates about what I had told Cato. They encouraged me and said I did the right thing. I went to bed that night thinking that the rest of this trip and possibly the rest of the school year was going to be different.

* * *

**LUV you so review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four Hope you like it**

Clove's POV

There I did it; I told Cato I liked him. I hope that didn't affect our friendship. I feel like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders. There are really only a few problems with this situation. One it's that I'm not ready for another relationship. And two, it was my friend Michelle.

When I came back to Panem High, She was the first person I talked to. Then after we ran into Katniss and Annie in gym one day we became a quartet, we would almost never be seen without at least groupie. The only reason Michelle wasn't here is that she went to go visit relatives. Out of all of us Michelle trusted me most. I was the only person she told about her crush on Cato. I had to hide the feelings for Cato deep inside because I didn't want to hurt her. Ever since I came to this school in Elementary through junior high, I've always had a crush on him. I sat in my room in the beach house pondering this. What would I Tell Michelle? I made up my mind what to do.

I took off down the hallway and into the room where Cato and a few of the boys were staying. They were playing cards at a table and didn't notice me walk in Marvel Looked at Cato and Slapped down a card

"Beat that Mellark" He crowed

They both looked at Cato signaling it was his turn. He studied his cards for a moment and carefully picked a set of aces out of his hand.

"Ha well beat that Quaid"

Marvel stared at the pile in disbelief. They kept on playing for what I assumed was about another two minutes.

"Ah I give up. Cato's got us beat anyway. Come on Mellark."

This was the time they saw me in the room. I was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Clove"

"Hey Pita Bread"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Too bad get used to it"

Cato chuckled. "What do you want anyway Clove?"

"To talk to you"

"AWWW, and then what are you going to do?"Marvel Asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"This" I sent the four inch blade that never left my boot at his head making sure it missed only by an inch. Everyone burst out laughing at the expression on Marvel's face

"Okay I get it. Let's go Pita Bread."

"Not you too" I heard Peeta respond.

"Oh and Marvel if you hurt Peeta; - not that I care- I will make sure Kat hears about it." I threatened

Marvel's face paled. After Peeta almost died in the competition, Katniss was very protective of her boyfriend. He rushed out of the room dragging Peeta with him. We both chuckled at that.

"So Clovie…. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ummm remember that conversation on the beach?"

"Yah why"

"I take it back. I mean I still really like you and…."

"And…"

"It's just because of Michelle"

"Oh"

"Yah"

"Clove why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I ….. Because I …."

What I did next was really stupid. I kissed him. Yes you heard me right I kissed him. He was surprisingly enthusiastic about it and this lasted until we were both out of breath. I pulled away feeling guilty and blushed. I started to back out of the room.

"Sorry"

He smiled and said "So are we official now?"

"I guess so"

"Okay" He leaned in to kiss me again and I met his lips about half way.

"Oh wait a moment." I turned around, stuck my head out of the door and yelled. MARVEL I KNOW YOU HEARD EVERYTHING WE SAID AND SAW THAT SO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

We heard footsteps running down the hall and chuckled.

"Good night Clovie"

"Night Cato"

I gave him one more kiss and walked out to go hunt down Marvel.

Cato's POV

I laid down I bed sighing happily. She had just kissed me. Then Peeta and Finnick arrived. Finnick's hair was a little messier than usual but I didn't question it.

"Why do you look so happy?" He asked

I just sighed.

"Cause he just kissed Clove."

"What! You got kissed and didn't consult with me right after?" Finnick demanded.

"Well I couldn't find you because you were doing… something." I retorted.

Finnick blushed.

We all chuckled. I looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. I got up brushed my teeth and went to bed.

The next day was pier time we went to the Santa Cruise Beach Boardwalk. We had a blast. We all somehow managed to crowd inside a photo booth and took a picture and handed them out to everyone. I looked at mine and smiled. Finnick was kissing Annie's cheek, Clove was doing bunny ears on Katniss and Glimmer; All three were smiling like crazy. I myself was just about to punch Peeta in the arm for something. I smiled when I saw Marvel doing who knows what. I put the picture in my wallet, where I would always see it.

We had a fun time. Every going out in pairs (well you probably know which ones.) But Johanna came with Clove and me. We went on rides ad Clove even won a huge stuffed watermelon with googly eyes. We met back at the photo booth. Marvel and Glimmer were making out, Finnick was holding cotton candy and apparently Katniss and Peeta found an archery competition and well you know how that turned out.

"Ha beat that, other people I don't know the names of!" Katniss Screamed

"Good for you Katnip" I answered

"What's with the watermelon?"

"I won it at a booth"

"Ohhhh"

As we recalled what happened that day I couldn't help but looking at clove. Her raven hair rolled in waves down her back; her eyes were greener than emeralds and her pink lips. I remember the kiss last night and sighed. Clove over heard it, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. The others didn't seem surprised, because Marvel told everyone that we were now dating. While I was thinking, I overheard Peeta telling us that we had to go. We all got dinner, went back to the house and got a good night's rest.

**I really hoped you liked this Chapter I tried really hard to make it interesting, PLEASE REVIEW I beg you. I would really like some suggestions on what to include….**

**See you on next chapter.**


End file.
